A Place to Be
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: It was lonely in the pristine Schnee Manor. Weiss often had free time when the day was done before starting Beacon... but nothing to spend that time on. She didn't think she'd resort to something like this. To find genuine joy in something so real yet intangible. To make friends in an online server. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Beta:** Spooky Noodle & ThePhantomScribe

* * *

White.

The color of the Schnee; a representation of her heritage. Ever since the beginning of the company, established amidst the icy tundras and merciless blizzards of early Mantle, the Schnee represented the color in the only way it could be.

Pure blood. Great influence. Absolute power.

The walls, painted by winter itself, created the vast hallways of Schnee Manor. The sound of Weiss's scuffing shoes managed to ricochet off every corner in a way that, even in her current state, she wasn't too tired to notice. She found her room and without hesitation, burst right in. She put her case on the floor and leaned against the wall, almost ready to just fall to the ground and lie there.

But a Schnee's place was not in the dirt. As her father always said.

Why become a Huntress then, that was always his question. The common folk took on that job, they were the ones that get their hands dirty. A Schnee relied on mentality, not barbarism.

But Weiss did see a point to it, even if her stubborn father didn't. There was honor and respect in this line of duty, becoming a part of the force that had shielded humanity for almost a hundred years. That she would be _remembered_ for.

For that, even as a Schnee, Weiss wouldn't bat an eye if it dirtied her hands.

Her father was not exactly a saint, either.

Even so, it was with a scrunched nose that she was reminded of her own scent; sweat and dirt accumulated from hours of combat training. Her body ached at the reminder, and she could only groan at the thought of doing the same tomorrow. It was the only time that Weiss would see herself wearing sweats and short sleeved tops. Practicality, even if it wasn't what she'd be wearing in battle.

But that was a long time off.

But what was right around the corner was her shower.

In minutes her hair was freed of the scrunchie, letting the locks fall past her back. She grimaced as she slipped out of her sticky clothes, ignoring her screaming muscles, and tossing them in her hamper before turning on the water.

Warmth kissed her as she stepped into it; almost losing the grip on her soap and washrag as her body untensed. Another day, another shower to wash it all away.

No plans for the rest of the evening, which... was much more normal than she wished it was. A Schnee's day was busy, yes, that was a given upon being born. Schnee's did not laze about; they had schedules; routines to condition their minds into sharp focus. There was always more to be done. More ways to improve oneself, the family name and to make money.

6am - Breakfast

7am to 12pm - Math, Language and History Lectures

12:30pm - Lunch

1pm to 4pm – Biology, Business and Psychology

4pm to 6pm - Training

So it was here, where she found comfort in the hot water after her regular work week. Dinner didn't start until 9, and so she often spent the next three hours being productive in some way or another. Shopping if she even wanted to; occasionally she'd see Winter, but sometimes for weeks on end her only companion was her schedule.

That was the life of a Schnee though.

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed as her father's words came to her. "A Schnee is always in control, of themselves and those around them." Order was not an option, but a _necessity._ He believed that to be the proper way to raise his children, to mold them into those that would strengthen the company in the future.

 _Wonder if he rethinks that now._ Weiss wanted to grin, at least to prove that she'd won. But it dropped just as quick. Her father did that.

She was not him.

Weiss shut off the water, wrapping a towel around her body before doing the same for her hair. Looking in the mirror, she wiped it clear before inspecting her face.

Unblemished, untouched… perfect. The true definition of how a Schnee should look. Nothing about them could be imperfect. Imperfection was weakness, and to submit to that was not the Schnee way.

Drying herself, she found her undergarments and slipped them on, quickly finding a slim but modest dress to throw on. Nothing overtly eye catching; it was a dress fit for a lady, all she needed.

A part of it miffed her, made her want to tear it in half just to see her father's look of disapproval. Scoffing at the mere thought that she had to look _presentable_ just to eat dinner with her family.

If it could even be called that.

But of course, like her father said, a Schnee couldn't lose face even in the comfort of their own homes. The world was always watching, and they could appear as nothing less than untouchable to them at all times.

She rolled her eyes before falling onto her bed. Throwing her head onto her pillow as she rubbed her feet together. Crystal blues locked onto her clock.

6:24pm. Two and half hours until dinner.

And so here she was again, back in the crossroads.

it was always here that she wondered what she could do with this time. Books were her immediate thought, but with a bit of reluctance, Weiss could admit to not finding that much entertainment in books. Of course, if the topic interested her, she would surely read it, but an avid reader she was not.

Writing or perhaps art had been another consideration, and yet she shot down both for her lack of interest. Art was more of Whitley's thing and anything she'd want to write, she'd more than likely just say.

The girl chuckled in the thought that so many activities she'd taken part of were past her now. She'd had dance classes when she was younger, and while she could never forget the lessons, once she'd learn proper waltzing, it had no other merit. Singing was something she enjoyed in her alone time, but sparingly. It was a talent she honestly wished she didn't have; it benefitted her father more than did her now.

And so that left her with the same dilemma she faced every time she was back in her room. Alone. Where productivity was necessary for her lifestyle, Weiss could admit that boredom took hold during the times she wasn't actively working.

In such a big castle, where hundreds of servants were at her every whim, and most her family was within her grasp, Weiss still managed to feel alien.

Like she was here all by herself, with no one to turn to. Of course, this wasn't true, she had Winter of course. But Winter could not give her much time anymore. She'd had her all to herself when she was a child, but that was all over now.

What did she do now, in this cold manor where she had no one to talk to and her mind begged for productivity?

Weiss often found herself wanting to do something just to enjoy it. Not caring about if it boosted her fame or earned her money. When was the last time she'd genuinely had fun? Knowing her father, he probably had some stupid Schnee law saying that fun was for commoners.

It was funny, for being the richest teenager in the world, she had nothing to stave her boredom.

Weiss swiped her scroll from the table, clicking the tab that brought her to the web search. At times like this she thought to let time pass by watching documentaries – food for the brain or some such. She opened the site she regularly used, trying to find its history page before a sudden ad popped up. And what timing, it had managed to come up just as Weiss tapped the screen.

 _The nerve!_ Weiss wanted to bark, imagining that the scroll was laughing at her somehow. But it passed, and she was ready to swipe the ad page away, but then stopped.

"What is this?"

It was a big, but organized page that didn't look very appealing at first glance. Its content was ordered below the title like the list.

 **Concord**

 _Welcome to Concord, an online server program that connects people around the world! Use it for chat, games, work – anything you can think of! Hosting millions of users around the world, Concord is slowly becoming the most popular way to communicate with friends, family, businesses and so much more._

 _A program that is free to download and use. No purchases needed._

A free program?

Weiss began filing through the list, and just as it said, the place was filled with diverse subjects. All separated into different rooms with varying amounts of people. Singers, writers, gamers, animators – the list was near endless. Numbers ranged from thousands to hundreds per server and they all seemed to be active for the most part.

It looked... interesting.

Weiss shook her head, dismissive of the thought. Why was she even considering this? This was likely for people who could not connect with others in real life. Introverts and couch potatoes who preferred to be lazy and unproductive. Lonely people.

And suddenly that thought punctured her head. Was that not herself? Was that not the reason she hadn't just closed the page after seeing it?

She wanted to say it wasn't true, that it was mainly her curiosity that had her searching. But it was only her here, and if she could never be honest about herself with her father, then she had to be honest with herself.

Finally, just as she was about to click one just to see what it had, a name caught her eye.

A Place to Be.

It was a small server, apparently containing seven members. Though one, at the moment, was online. It didn't seem to have much traction in terms of popularity; no category either and buried under the huge list of more mainstream ones.

Should she join? Was there a reason not to?

She couldn't see Winter right now. She was currently on deployment, and even when back in Atlas, she had to devote more time to work than family. Her father and brother were usually around... but to say they were pleasant company was being nicer than they deserved. And her mother...

She was a wild card.

There were good days; and they were good when they happened. And then there were bad days, and somehow, she managed to make the bad days memorable.

Even Klein had too much on his plate to devote time for Weiss; she only ever saw him when she needed something or during breakfast. Even her personal butler had no time for her!

 _There's no punishment for trying._ Weiss swayed herself. She didn't need to pay for anything, even if that was certainly no issue. And moreover, the server was public. Meaning they welcomed newcomers. And if they turned out to be nothing but ruffians, she could just leave.

It'd kill time, and that was the goal.

She clicked it, and as she expected a window popped up, prompting her to create an account. One CTmail and password later, the window opened and the program itself downloaded onto her home screen.

She needed a Username?

It didn't need to be said why she couldn't use her real name. In fact, most people did not use their real names for fear of things like identity theft and such. The point of being online was to be anonymous, oddly enough. Besides, even if she did use her real name, they wouldn't believe her.

Unsure of what kind of username to pick, Weiss typed in a single letter 'W'.

It would work.

The channel was revealed, a rather lackluster design of dark gray and black. But it was clean and in order, a list of categories on the left while the list of members was on the right.

A _ping_ sound emitted from the scroll as she eyed the notification. She was automatically directed to the _#welcome and rules_ tab, where a message waited for her from... ArcAngel95?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:35pm):_  
Hey there! Welcome to A Place to Be. I'm the moderator/creator of the server. I'd introduce myself, but the server already did that for us. Nice to meet you.

A standard introduction, not too positive and not too brash. But decent, it at least meant he cared about not turning away new members. Unconsciously she reached her hand out for a handshake. Shaking her head immediately, she was too used to meeting people in person.

 **W** _(6:35pm):_ Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well.

A small patch of text came up above her text bar saying, _'ArcAngel95 is typing...'_ Was that a function of Concord? Perhaps programed to ensure conversation flowed naturally without interruption? She could only imagine the clutter of servers with hundreds of people or more. If so, a feature like this was convenient.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:35pm): **  
**_Well, there isn't too much I need to say here. The rules are above but besides that, this is as much your playground as everyone else's. XD Did you have any questions?

XD? Was that an abbreviation for something? Weiss chose to ignore it and typed her response.

 **W** _(6:36pm)_ : **  
**I'm not particularly familiar with a community such as this. This is all new to me. I'm curious about what it is you and the others do here.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:36pm): **  
**_Not much if I'm being honest. Most servers usually have activities that everyone is part of, but this one is a little different. Think of it as a chatroom, just somewhere for people to talk and stuff. If you're bored and want to talk to people, this place is made for that. No work, no assignments, no responsibilities.

No work? No responsibilities?

A part of her was elated at the idea, and at the same time it sounded so foreign. It was just a place for people to hang out... and that was it? Granted, it was exactly what she was looking for, a place to bide time without adding more work to her plate. But still, where was the productivity?

' _No one lives like you,'_ the inner Weiss reminded her. She was judging these people based on her lifestyle, which admittedly, was not fair. This person probably had more free time on his hands.

 **W** _(6:37pm): **  
**_I see.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:37pm): **  
**_See what?

Weiss blinked as the new name showed up, and she looked back the list of the members just to be certain. ArcAngel was indeed the moderator, as his was the only name under the title. She figured this... CookieMonster would then be under the Members title like the inactive people. But instead she was listed in her own category.

Mascot.

Was that a promoted role or something?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:37pm): **  
**_Hey Cooks, you done with class today?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:38pm): **  
**_Yeppers! You too, right?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:38pm): **  
**_Sick day. And of course, I can't rely on my sisters to take care of me because none of them know how to make soup. SOUP, Cookie! Out of a freaking can and they can't cook it!

 **CookieMonster** _(6:38pm): **  
**_XD I am so happy that I only have one sister to deal with.

That abbreviation again. What was that? It irked Weiss to not know. And she was just about to ask before CookieMonster addressed her.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:38pm): **  
**_Oooh, we have a new member? Hi new person!

Weiss groaned a little, imagining a squeaky, child-like voice saying those words. It just felt fitting, but who knows? This person could have been a forty-year-old man for all she knew.

Excitable personalities didn't mesh well with her, but Weiss tried to remember they were just being courteous. She couldn't blame at them for that. She had noticed that ArcAngel did not refer to CookieMonster by her full username. Perhaps to lessen the amount he needed to type? Or was it indicative of closeness like a nickname?

Should she try that too?

 **W** _(6:39pm): **  
**_A pleasure to meet you, Monster.

Weiss thought for a second, wondering if she should just go the whole mile. Why not? She had to make her best impression, and she was learning their customs. Best to try and blend in.

 **W** _(6:39pm): **  
**_XD

Just for good measure.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:39pm): **  
**_No! Call me Cookie!

Weiss's eyebrows rose. Well, that sure was adamant. She didn't seem angry, more like insistent. In fact, it almost sounded like this was something she'd had to repeat to more people than just her.

 **W** _(6:39pm): **  
**_Why on Remnant would you want to be called a cookie?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:40pm):_  
Cuz I really like cookies! Like, if I died and got reincarnated, I'd want to be a cookie.

Weiss was officially confused. She got the person liking cookies and perhaps that's why they named themselves after one. But wanting to _be_ one? Maybe this had been the wrong server to join...

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:40pm): **  
**_What kind of cookie, though?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:40pm): **  
**_Strawberry

A strawberry cookie? It sounded good on paper, but fruit was best saved for things like cakes and pies. A cookie was better with caramel or chocolate, in Weiss's opinion.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:40pm): **  
**_Didn't you try strawberry cookies before? I remember you saying that they are one of humanity's greatest sins and probably the reason why Grimm exist. You made a novel of it in _#bitch-and-moan._

 **CookieMonster** _(6:40pm): **  
**_Yeah... dark times. But still, it sounds cool, doesn't it?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:41pm): **  
**_I guess? Wait. You do know if you were a cookie, somebody would probably eat you, right?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:41pm): **  
**_... maybe I didn't think this through.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:41pm): **  
**_XD

Weiss just watched the conversation with a confused intrigue. From what she could tell, they had probably been in the server for some time. They were amicable, if a little strange - no, they were _definitely_ strange. But not unpleasant, which was a markedly better alternative.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:42pm): **  
**_Anyway, W, if you ever have questions or complaints, I'm online every day. Everyone here is cool so feel free to talk to all of us. All the channels are open, except for NSFW if you want that role.

 **W** _(6:42pm): **  
**_NSFW?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:42pm): **  
**_Not Safe for Work

And thrice had Weiss found herself not knowing what he meant. Wasn't there no work here? What wasn't safe about it? But she didn't want to ask, convinced she'd seen enough of the server already. She summed it up to just be an extra category, one she'd find out more about if she stuck around.

 **W** _(6:42pm): **  
**_Sure, I'll take it.

ArcAngel must have done something on his end, as the tab for NSFW was now unlit for her. She'd be sure to check it out some other time. Something overcame her and suddenly she found herself yawning. Maybe she could sneak a nap before dinner.

 **W** _(6:42pm): **  
**_I appreciate that. Thank you. It was very nice to meet you both. I am busy at the moment however, so I will log off for now.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:42pm): **  
**_Aww, already?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:43pm): **  
**_W was only in here for like ten minutes, Cookie. But okay, have a good day or night, wherever you live. Thanks for joining!

 **CookieMonster** _(6:43pm): **  
**_Yeah, we're really happy to have you!

Weiss somehow doubted that, especially when they knew nothing about her. Good people or no, Weiss wasn't sure if she could invest herself in a community like this. The people seemed nice enough; maybe for a conversation here and there. But for substance, it was lacking. She logged off and closed her scroll, turning onto her side as she stared at the curtains.

Rain was already creating a sweet melody for her to sleep to, the sound of it pattering the windowsill had taken her away more times than she could remember. And as she drifted off, she thought back on ArcAngel and CookieMonster.

Had it been worth it? Maybe not. But she'd killed ten minutes. It was small win, but a win nonetheless.

Weiss eased into her pillow, giving no resistance as the darkness took her.

* * *

 _ **~A Place to Be~**_

* * *

 **#General**

Of Cookies, Harems and New Kids

 **CookieMonster** _(6:44pm):_ **  
**What do you think W stands for?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:44pm):_  
Maybe it's for his name?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:44pm):_ **  
**It's gotta be because he's a secret agent. Like that super popular spy series.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:44pm):_  
Mission Implausible?

 _\- TheBoobiestofBlondes joins the battle! -_

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:45pm):_ **  
**No, the Conceived ID series!

 **CookieMonster** _(6:45pm):_  
... Blonde, didn't Dad take your scroll for sending nudes to somebody?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:45pm):_  
Hey, Blonde.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:45pm):  
_ No! It was some guy who sent nudes to me! Dumb Dad, of course he'd overreact and start talking about the birds and bees again! And you left me alone to deal with that!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:45pm): **  
**_Sup Angel

 **CookieMonster** _(6:45pm):_  
I'm sorry!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:46pm): **  
**_Not yet you're not, you little traitor. Anyway, I'm not using mine. I'm at Brittany's house so I'm using hers.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:46pm): **  
**_Brittany. That sounds like such a bitch name. XD

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:46pm):_  
XD oh she is. I do not like this cgick.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:46pm):_  
Angel, that's mean!

 **CookieMonster** _(6:47):_  
Blonde, spelling error! XD

 **ArcAngel** _(6:47pm):_  
Spelling error!? BLONDE! Follow the rules!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:47pm):  
_ maayyyne, I don givvuh fukk bout no roolz!

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:47pm):_  
I will ban you so hard.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:47pm):_  
Mmm, daddy

 **CookieMonster** _(6:47pm):_  
... thanks for that image, sis...

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:48pm): **  
**_XD

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:48pm):_  
So why are you at Brittany's house if you don't like her?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:48pm): **  
**_Because how else will I get to talk to you, Angel? My one true love!

 **ArcAngel** _(6:48pm): **  
**_Don't prey on my desperation, Blonde. I might take you seriously.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:48pm): **  
**_I am serious! I'd be a great girlfriend! I'd do anything you want!

 **ArcAngel** _(6:49pm):_ **  
**Probably shouldn't say that so willy-nilly. I'm a little weird.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:49pm): **  
**_Like butt stuff weird?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:49pm):_  
WTF

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:49pm):_  
I mean... it's a stretch, but I think I'd do it for you.

 **ArcAngel** _(6:50pm):_  
Well, what if I want butt stuff for myself?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:50pm):_ **  
ANGEL!**

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:50pm): **  
**_LMAO you are so stupid.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:50pm): **  
**_I'm sorry, Cookie. She baited me.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:50pm):_  
 _shakes head_ Norm would be so disappointed in you.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:51pm):_  
You better not tell her!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:51pm): **  
**_So I saw that we have a new person in the list. They just join today?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:51pm):_  
Yeah. They seemed okay. Might just be another drifter though.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:51pm): **  
**_You don't know that! Maybe he's just not comfortable with us yet, he'll be back. I know these things.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:51pm):_  
On that topic, do you think it's a boy or a girl?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:51pm):_  
More girls! More girls!

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:52pm):_  
I dunno, I'd appreciate a bit more testosterone in this server...

 **CookieMonster** _(6:52pm):_  
Got a problem with lady parts, mister?

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:52pm):_  
Who's the lewd one, now!?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:52pm):_  
XD that's my sister! Anyway, why wouldn't you want more girls? That turns your already stacked harem up a notch!

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:53pm):_  
 _Gasp_ You're right... its settled, if W isn't a girl then we throw the book at her.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:53pm):_  
One of Twilight's books?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:53pm): **  
**_Damn, no one deserves that. Her books are probably doorstoppers.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:53pm): **  
**_I'm just kidding!

 **CookieMonster** _(6:54pm): **  
**_suuuure.

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:54pm):_  
So you think he or she will come back?

 **CookieMonster** _(6:54pm):  
_ I think so.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:54pm):_  
I betcha he won't be back.

 **CookieMonster** _(6:54pm):  
_ He will be back! I guarantee it, maybe a few hours at max!

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:54pm):_  
Well I dunno what to think. So I'll take the middle ground, a week at best.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:54pm):_  
You better be ready to lose your money, Angel. Cuz I'm about to take it all!

 **ArcAngel95** _(6:55pm):  
_ We literally didn't bet anything. And what makes you think I'd send you money if you won?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:55pm)):_  
Shiiit, you right.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:57pm):_  
Bet your virginity?

 _\- ArcAngel95 has logged off -_

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(6:57pm):  
… too forward?_

 **CookieMonster:** _(6:57pm):  
too forward, sis.  
_

* * *

 **B/N:** Pretty sure ISA just enjoys tormenting me. Weiss joins a Discord server, founded by Jaune? As if I don't get enough bullshit complaints about "self-inserting". I long for death.

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome to a new fic of mine called A Place to Be.

This is a very... unique and meta story that I just randomly thought of while in a server I'm part of called Work in Progress. Which is a RWBY Discord community made by SpookyNoodle. Its filled with big name writers in the fandom like LaughingLefou, Mallobaude, Imyoshi, ThePhantomScribe and more. Its also open invitation, PM me if you want to join! We're always welcoming new people!

Back to the fic though.

While the idea seems satirical, and it is to some extent, there's more to it than just that. This is a character exploration of Weiss and to a lesser extent the other 7 main characters in a scenario where they all become good friends before Beacon.

So this takes place about a year and a half before canon, and this will also be before Weiss gets her scar. It really should be no surprise that the main 8, RWBY and JNPR are the members on this server. The story focuses on Weiss, but the snippets below Weiss's story are there to build on the interactions and friendships between other characters from within the server so as to make it all feel like a big family.

The last scene is and will be a regular part of most chapters, which takes snippets of conversations from the server that expand on character relationships and stuff. Since the story is only Weiss's perspective, its hard to get a read on how the other characters feel about the server since these are basically long distance friendships.

The text for the server was the hardest part to nail since the biggest concern was reading flow and how the readers would interpret the characters talking. So that said, give me your opinions on the format. Was it okay for you to read or did you struggle? Should I change it? And if you, then what do you suggest?

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed and want to see more. There is no update schedule, although its definitely a shorter fic than mine normally are.

We'll see where it goes.

 **ISA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ Is it Childish to be a Kid?

* * *

The heiress rolled over.

Bed sheets against her skin, an aching desire for something to quell her boredom manifested in the rubbing of her legs. Today was one of those days. The break day. Where she had absolutely nothing to cater to and was required to rest after long days of training. Were it up to her, she'd train every day, but it needn't be said why that wasn't a good idea.

And so, short of a quick breakfast with Klein before he had to run off, Weiss was stuck in her room.

 _Shopping?_ She considered for perhaps the tenth time. And again, the cons outweighed the pros. She had everything she wanted off the market, and anything that wasn't on hand right now was on order.

Dancing was an option. But to what avail? She'd be alone doing so. Not a good idea.

This, as some people apparently said, sucked.

The same, typical monotony of the castle was hardly new. And a point of reflection that she almost always found herself repeating. Her father was working, her brother was with his friends. And what a sad realization that was, that her younger brother found more people to socialize with than her. Who would even like that little brat!?

And with a resigned sigh, Weiss flipped over once more, burying her face into the pillow. She just had no idea what to do with herself.

Instinctively she looked at her scroll, the same thought coming back.

The server.

There it was, the little app on her interface, looking right back at her as if to say 'you know you want to'.

It wasn't like the experience was bad. But it wasn't really the kind of thing she was looking for... as far as she knew. Angel and Cookie seemed kind, but she had no idea how they actually were. What if it was all a trick?

The better part of her shook the thought away. The server had been there way before she had, there'd be no point to deception just because she suddenly arrived.

The scroll was tempting, and for a moment, Weiss considered it. In fact, over the past few days she'd been mulling it over more and more. Sometimes she would get notifications that activity was going on, but every time she tried, she'd stop herself.

Why?

A knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door pushed open, gentle gold eyes greeting her from Klein. "A call, my dear."

Weiss sat up, a curious glance sent her butler's way. "A call? From who?"

Klein would always give her this look. Perhaps a second long as if to question her judgement, and then the smile. He knew the news he was bringing was good. And in knowing that, Weiss bolted out the door.

 _Winter!_

* * *

 _ **~A Place to Be~**_

* * *

 _Ugh! Why couldn't I go first?_ Weiss tapped her foot impatiently.

Whitley chatted away with their sister, unfortunately there was no video so they could only use audio, and he was eating up all their time.

"Yes... of course I am taking care of myself. You hardly need worry." Whitley rolled his eyes, though he certainly couldn't hide his embarrassed cough.

"Hurry up, Whitley! I wish to talk to Winter as well!" Weiss hit the boy's shoulder, prompting his annoyed glare.

"I shall let you go now, dear older sister, I'm afraid Weiss has yet to learn patience."

"I'm afraid Weiss has yet to learn patience," Weiss mocked, shooing the boy away and ignoring his snide retort.

Finally.

"H-hello, Winter."

"Hello, Weiss."

Weiss's heart skipped. As though her sister's voice had been able to reach her heart from thousands of miles away. She always sounded so confident. So mature and smart - Weiss felt like she knew everything, that she could rely on her for anything.

A tiny giggle escaped her.

"Is there something funny?" Winter asked.

"N-no I'm... just happy to talk to you."

And it was story upon story from there. Weiss couldn't say how long they went on, only that she felt as pleased and relaxed as she'd ever been. It was a rare joy, to talk to Winter - her Specialist life was demanding. What time could she really afford them when she was busy saving lives?

That thought always nagged at the back of her mind. And of all the things she could talk to her sister about, the topic of work versus family was one she kept quiet.

"I trust you've been keeping busy? Sticking to your schedule?"

"Yes... but, it does leave me with more time than I know what to do with," Weiss said with an exasperated sigh, leaning against the table, "Often I just stay in my room - there isn't much company."

"You have your brother."

"Allow me to rephrase that: There isn't much _good_ company." Weiss wished she could laugh alongside Winter, sadly mentioning her little brother just left a bad taste in her mouth, "Whitley is insufferable - he behaves just like father."

Winter chuckled. "He tries too hard to be like him, but he's made of softer skin. Which you should appreciate. The two of you need to get along better."

"Or I need a replacement for him. A dog, preferably. All the money in the world and Father still won't let me have one."

"Can you blame him? What is he to do if they ruin his million dollar trousers?"

Weiss laughed as they continued on, the conversation shifting so quickly from subject to subject. It felt like she could stand there forever - let time slip away.

"Have you tried anything new to keep yourself entertained?"

"Well," Weiss admitted, "I did join this online community."

"Community?"

"Yes, it is a group chat room. I can talk to the people part of the group. I tried it but..."

"But?"

Weiss hesitated. She honestly didn't know what to say. That it was bad? No, that would have been unfair. But to say it was good wasn't exactly true either... it was simply her jumping into a world she didn't understand. "It might not be what I thought it was..."

"Rarely is anything, Weiss. Often it takes more than a single attempt to find value in a new interest."

"Well, yes but -

"If you require something to spend time on, interacting with different people will net you good experience in the future. Huntresses need to be good with people as well, do they not?"

Indeed it was true. Huntsman didn't only kill Grimm, but rescued and protected people too. But it was hard to relate to the common folk locked up in a castle. If Weiss were taking her father's advice, she was supposed to be above them. "But -

"Try, Weiss." Winter said with finality, "And stand up straight, I know you're slouching."

"Wh - how did you..."

"You are my sister. I dare say I know you better than you know yourself."

Weiss straightened up, brushing down her dress just to be sure. "R-right, yes ma'am."

"Alright, I must go."

"Oh..."

"Weiss." Was Winter's gentle warning. One that always told her there was no need to get upset. Even if it was really hard not to, "I will call again when I can. Be nice to your brother, understand?"

Weiss scoffed but nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Then I will go now. Look, I..."

Winter was never good with sentiment. Weiss grinned. "It's okay. I know."

"Hm. Yes I suppose you do. Until next time, sister."

And then she was gone. And the mansion was cold again, as it always was without Winter. But in her stead, was there anything Weiss could put her attention to?

With haste, Weiss made back for her room.

* * *

 _ **~A Place to Be~**_

* * *

 _Open it._

Weiss stared at her scroll.

Why should she bother? It's not like it mattered anyway, what would she have to talk about with those people?

She had to try.

With a sigh, she swiped away, finding the app on her home screen. Hesitation, but with a single click, it opened up.

The categories were bright, with only a few shaded out as if to imply less activity. It seemed to have left her in the **#General** category, which looked to be scrolling pretty frequently.

 **NormalGirl27** _(3:44pm)  
_ I am of the opinion that waffles are superior to pancakes.

 **PancakeQueen** _(3:44pm)  
_ You take that back!

Two new people? No, actually it sounded like they were accustomed to each other. Weiss scrolled up, a myriad of names listed beside a wall of conversation. Was this what it looked like normally?

The girl swallowed. It was as though the place had forgotten about her. Did coming there even matter at this point? Maybe it was better to just back out now...

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:45pm)  
_ More of a cereal guy really.

As if her knew of her strife, a familiar face appeared. Weiss let out a reassured breath then, only now noticing how quickly her heart was beating. She was being silly. This wasn't a big deal, what did she have to be nervous for?

 _Several people are typing…_

What? Were there more people?

 **CookieMonster** _(3:46pm)  
_ Angel is baaaaasic

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:46pm)  
_ One day I will find you, Cookie. And you will regret such slander.

 **CookieMonster** _(3:46pm)_  
Uh oh! _**TheBoobiestofBlondes**_ Stalker alert! Stranger danger!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:47pm)_  
Hey! What the fuck, Angel!?

 **CookieMonster** _(3:47pm):_  
Get him sis

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:47pm):_  
Why aren't you stalking me!? So unfair!

 **NormalGirl27** _(3:47pm):_  
.concern

Whoa, the chat moved pretty fast, and Weiss's heart sped up in tandem as she tried to keep up. Her back ached with her hunch, shifting onto her stomach so she could read comfortably. With a scoff, she shook her head at how childish she was being. What was with the sudden interest?

It's not like any of this was particularly intelligent or stimulating conversation…

Looking to the right sidebar, she could see the list there. Quite a few people actually. About eight, though that was honestly tiny compared to other servers.

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:49pm):  
_ Why must I suffer you all? I've lived my life as a decent person. I never littered, I open the door for old ladies, and I look both ways before crossing the street! So why?

 **TwilightSerendipity** _(3:49pm):  
_ All men must suffer, Angel.

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:50pm):  
_ I'm the only man in this server!

 **PancakeQueen** _(3:50pm)  
_ Hey!

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:50pm):  
_ SeRenity is a sloth. Doesn't count.

 **PancakeQueen** _(3:51pm):  
_ I've got my eye on you, Angelica.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:51pm)_ **  
**But you're _my_ man!

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:51pm)  
_ I'm going to choke you

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:51pm)  
_ Put it in my mouth baby

 **TwilightSerendipity** _(3:52pm)_ **  
**Shameless as usual

Weiss snickered, smile getting bigger as she watched this Blonde's response. Clearly she was the clown of the group. Which Weiss couldn't say she was prepared for, but then, she was only watching.

Should she say something? Introduce herself? Swallowing, her fingers hovered over the scroll, backing out just before she could get a word down. What would be the point?

They were all obviously well acquainted with one another. Her jumping in could make things awkward. Another side of her argued that she was part of the server too, but then, she hadn't logged on in a week…

 **CookieMonster** _(3:52pm):  
_ Hey! W is on!

Crap.

 **W** _(3:53pm):_ **  
**Hello.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:53pm):_  
Damn it! Angel won!

Angel won what?

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:54pm)  
_ Welcome back. I was kinda worried you might not show up again.

 **W** _(3:54pm)  
_ My apologies. I have a busy schedule.

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:55pm)  
_ It's fine, well, now that you're around again, meet my pack of degenerates.

He then typed something for a second. An **e** **veryone** term that ignited an alert sound on her scroll. Was it a way to communicate with everyone?

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:55pm)  
_ Introduce yourselves to our new member, you fucks. And be nice.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:56pm)  
_ I'm always nice!

 **PancakeQueen** _(3:56pm)_ **  
**Whazzahp?

 **TwilightSeredipity** _(3:56pm)_  
Hi

 **NormalGirl27** _(3:57pm)  
_ Hello W

The sudden influx was a bit jarring but Weiss did feel like she was suddenly in a room with strangers, even though she was clearly alone. It was a strange feeling, projecting a sense of amity with a screen.

But it felt... nice.

 **W** _(3:57pm)  
_ Hello everyone, it is a pleasure.

 **W** _(3:57pm)  
_ Why is your name... _that_ , Blonde?

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:58pm)  
_ Because I got some thicc titties. Angel knows what I'm talking about.

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:58pm)  
_ Don't listen to her, W

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(3:58pm)  
_ Don't deny us. You want me!

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:58pm)  
_ oh boy

Were they in a relationship? It was hard to tell. Weiss would have assumed Blonde was harassing Angel, which she was, but he didn't seem particularly upset. Perhaps it was just flirting?

But why flirt online if she didn't know what he looked like?

 **W** _(3:59pm)  
_ If I am interrupting something between you two, I can leave.

 **ArcAngel95** _(3:59)  
_ No, you're fine. Blonde is just crazy.

 **CookieMonster** _(3:59pm)  
_ Can confirm.

 **SeRenity** _(3:59pm)  
_ Indeed.

 **PancakeQueen** _(4:00pm)  
_ Slothman awakens!

 **Twilight** _(4:00pm)  
_ Very

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(4:00pm)  
_ I'm crazy in love with you, my Angel. Break up with Normal. I'm the one you need.

 **NormalGirl27** _(4:01pm)  
_ I was not aware Angel and I were in a relationship.

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(4:01pm)  
_ That's what they all say, you filthy skank.

Something bubbled in Weiss's throat, it took her a mere moment to almost choke on a laugh. She might have reprimanded herself - Winter would not exactly be proud at her laughing at something so vulgar.

But... it was funny.

In a way it felt kind of freeing. Like she didn't need to be ashamed at finding it funny. Not knowing these people perhaps made it easier but that didn't sound like the whole story. Knowing that it was immature, too childish for a person of her standing, it…

It was _exciting._

 _ **Ping!**_

A small notification lit up the left side of the app, and she tapped it to bring it up. A direct message?

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:07pm)  
_ Hey, um, I'm glad to see you're back.

Weiss paused, unsure of what to say. It was certainly a kind thing to say, but a bit out of the blue. Why did he feel the need to send a private message?

 **W** _(4:07pm)  
_ I admit, I was hesitant to return, I wasn't sure if this was a place I would like.

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:07pm)_  
I can understand that. Just wanted to make sure we didn't freak you out or anything. I want you to feel as welcome as possible. We're pretty much just a bunch of weirdos but everyone is cool. Except for Blonde. Oy.

Weiss chuckled.

 **W** _(4:07pm)_ **  
**She seems kind. I think I needed a laugh.

Weiss suddenly wished she could delete it, but by then Angel was already responding. She hadn't meant to sound so somber.

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:08pm)  
_ Same. My hometown is kind of small, you would think it'd be easy to make friends then but well... it's not. At least for lame ol' me.

Weiss's chest warmed, a tiny smile appearing on her face as she responded.

 **W** _(4:08pm)  
_ It is hard for me as well.

A Schnee couldn't lack social skills. To be the heiress, she had to be good with talking to and reading people. Weiss was confident she could enter a room and take the fore of a conversation, her lessons ensured that.

But friends?

A Schnee had servants, supporters, investors, and even business partners. But that was what it always boiled down to. Business and influence. What would this person do for her that warrants her attention? How would a relationship like this most benefit the Schnee name?

Those people were talking to a Schnee. Not to Weiss.

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:09pm)_  
There are a couple of others in here like that too. So you don't have to feel like you're alone in that. I hope you can have a good time hanging out with us.

And Weiss beamed.

 **W** _(4:09pm)  
_ I think I can

The place was definitely odd. Not a place befitting of a Schnee. But hey, here, she wasn't a Schnee. She was just W. So turning back to the chat, with a little more mirth in the way she typed, she was greeted with yet another change in topic.

 **PancakeQueen** _(4:10pm)  
_ I'm telling you Pancakes are better!

 **NormalGirl27** _(4:10pm)  
_ I must disagree

 **PancakeQueen** _(4:10pm)  
_ Girl, are you trying to catch these hands?

 **CookieMonster** _(4:11pm)  
_ Whose hands?

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:11pm)  
_ No hand catching, or its the plank with all of you.

 **PancakeQueen** _(4:11pm)  
_ Make me

 **ArcAngel95** _(4:12pm)  
_ That's it. SeRenity, sic 'em.

 **SeRenity** _(4:13pm)  
_ Woof

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(4:13pm)  
_ Guess you could say SeRenity is a real…

 **TwilightSerendipity** _(4:14pm)  
_ Stop

 **CookieMonster** _(4:14pm)  
_ Angel, stop her!

 **TheBoobiestofBlondes** _(4:14pm)_  
 _DOG!_

 **TwilightSerendipity** _(4:15pm)  
_ Damn it!

Had she responded yet? Weiss hadn't really noticed. She was probably the one that engaged the least, but strangely, she was fine with that. It was more than enough just to listen to everyone else. They were silly, perverted, immature, and frankly the kinds of people she wouldn't normally associate with.

But not once did she click away.

* * *

 **#PMs:** A NormalGirl Friend

 **Angel** _(11:32pm)  
_ Hey

 **NormalGirl** _(11:32pm)  
_ oh, um hello, ArcAngel95.

 **Angel** _(11:32pm)  
_ I'm sorry if everyone made you feel uncomfortable. I ask Blonde to tone down on her jokes when new people arrive.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:32pm)  
_ It's fine. I was not offended... just surprised.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:33pm)  
_ She seems like a very endearing girlfriend.

 **Angel** _(11:33pm)  
_ lol no. She just gets a kick out of flirting with me for some reason. She's actually just someone I met playing video games online. First one to join the server.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:33pm)  
_ Oh, I understand

 **Angel** _(11:34pm)  
_ Again I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable. I hadn't seen you on in a few weeks so I thought we'd scared you off.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:35pm)  
_ You don't have to go out of your way for me.

 **Angel** _(11:35pm)  
_ I do

 **Angel** _(11:35pm)  
_ I want you to feel welcome. I mean, I know I should be already since I'm the Mod but still. I hope I'm not sounding like a creep.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:37pm)  
_ You aren't. You are very considerate, I appreciate that.

 **Angel** _(11:38pm)  
_ We're all just people, right? I'd think everyone would want to be treated the same.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:38pm)  
_ Right, one would think that.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:39pm)  
_ Thank you. I don't often get people showing concern for me personally.

 **Angel** _(11:39pm)  
_ Well, everyone here is nice. And... if you ever want to talk to someone, I can listen. I'm not the best with advice though. Or girls. I can't help you out with girl problems.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:39pm)  
_ As a girl who is not interested in other girls that way, I do not think that will be a problem. :)

 **Angel** _(11:40pm)  
_ oh okay

 **Angel** _(11:40pm)  
_ Wait

 **Angel** _(11:40pm)  
_ You're a girl!?

 **NormalGirl** _(11:43pm)  
_ um yes, is that an issue?

 **Angel** _(11:43pm)  
_ No, no! I just thought we finally had another guy in the server.

 **Angel** _(11:43pm)  
_ I'm outnumbered here

 **NormalGirl** _(11:44pm)  
_ oh haha XD. You have my sympathy.

 **Angel** _(11:44pm)  
_ I'll have another male in this server, I swear it. I can't have you all starting a revolt.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:45pm)  
_ Fear not, I think I like you as a leader.

 **Angel** _(11:45pm)  
_ Really? Well, thanks. I don't think I do a very good job myself.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:45pm)  
_ No, I disagree. Even before me, I have seen how you engage with the others. You don't leave them feeling left out. I'm sure everyone respects you for that.

 **Angel** _(11:50pm)  
_ maybe...

 **NormalGirl** _(11:51pm)  
_ I assure you, ArcAngel95. They do.

 **Angel** _(11:51pm)  
_ Angel

 **NormalGirl** _(11:52pm)  
_ what?

 **Angel** _(11:52pm)  
_ Typing out my whole name must be a handful, so you can just call me Angel. Everyone else does.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:54pm)_  
Ah, well... is that not a bit too personal?

 **Angel** _(11:54pm)  
_ You don't have to if you don't want to. I guess I get carried away when I make new friends.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:54pm)  
_...we are friends?

 **Angel** _(11:55pm)  
_ Can we not be?

 **Angel** _(11:55pm)  
_ Normal?

Pyrrha covered her mouth, eyes squeezed shut as she fought off the tears. It felt so embarrassing, sitting there on her bed in the middle of the night in only a crop top and underwear. Getting so emotional over a chat but...

Friend. It was an amazing word. One that felt so impossible to reach, for all her victories, that was one she'd never attained.

And Angel had just given it. Without a bit of hesitation. Were it not so late, she might have squealed in joy.

 **NormalGirl** _(11:59pm)  
_ My apologies. Yes... I would be happy to be your friend.

 **Angel** _(11:59pm)  
_ Great. :) Then um... I guess I'll see you around?

 **NormalGirl** _(12:00am)  
_ Wait. Do you mind if we talk a bit more?

 **Angel** _(12:00am)  
_ Um sure, I hope I'm not keeping you up too late.

Midnight, Pyrrha noted upon looking at the clock. Normally she was asleep by now, sticking true to her training regime so she could get up at 5 every morning. Staying up any longer would leave her exhausted during the day - and if her father noticed that, he wouldn't be too happy about it.

 **NormalGirl** _(12:02am)  
_ No, its fine. I have more than enough time.

 **Angel** _(12:02am)  
_ Ha alright, then what do you want to talk about?

 **NormalGirl** _(12:02am)  
_ Anything... friend.

 **Angel** _(12:02am)  
_ lol okay, friend.

* * *

 **Okay so its been an eternity.**

 **While simple, this is actually one of the hardest fics for me to write. Primarily because of the editing, just that alone can take hours. Especially since this story is very dialogue heavy.**

 **Its maddening I tell you, which is why I held off on updating. Simply because the task is daunting, and for good reason. Books just aren't made for chat style storytelling, its very hard to pull off in my opinion. So while I'm glad I updated, there is no guarantee I'll update anytime soon. Though I will certainly try.**

 **So this chapter goes into Weiss's relationship with her sister and brother, which I tried to go with as realistically as possible. Whitley is pretty much a douche in canon, which is a shame. I think his character could have had more to him than just 'Jacques 2.0'.**

 **But who knows? Maybe RT has some surprise depth ready for him. Maybe not though.**

Chapters are short, but honestly making them long in this particular style would be hell on me. Not worth it.

I realize some of the stuff the characters say might feel a little strange, but remember that they are online. People are much more free to express things they wouldn't in real life. Jaune is a bit more confident, Weiss laughs at dirty jokes, etc.

 **Anyway, I'm glad I updated this. Hope you enjoyed and let me know how you felt about it in a review! I'm still not very confident in my portrayal of Weiss so I'd love to get some feedback.**

 **Later!**

 **ISA**


End file.
